


To the End

by Alylessa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1920's AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa
Summary: Что случится, когда я уйду?





	To the End

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665005) by [lervinsmiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss). 



> Реинкарнация. События разворачиваются в послевоенном Лондоне, в 1923 году.  
> Оригинальный фанфик был написан на челлендж "Eruri Week 2017", День 1.

— Что случится, если я уйду?

Это был скорее выдох, чем шёпот, но Эрвин услышал его, отчего казалось, что грудную клетку сжали тиски. Дыхание перехватило, словно кто-то резко перекрыл весь доступ кислорода.

— Я не знаю.

Они не двигались, освещенные тусклым светом. Солнце давно скрылось за стенами, и лишь потихоньку догорала почти расплавленная свеча. Эрвин порылся в ящиках, пытаясь найти среди царившего там бумажного хаоса новую. Он поставил свечу поверх первой, надавливая, чтобы воск ухватил ее, зажег фитиль и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты просто...

— Мы уже достаточно об этом спорили, Леви, — Эрвин потер свои глаза. — Пожалуйста.

Его голос звучал раздавлено, сломлено, из-за чего у Леви внутри что-то скрутилось. Эрвин опустил голову, и его рука бессильно повисла между колен.

— Да, ты абсолютно прав.

Вокруг них воцарилась тишина, гнетущая и тягостная.

— Ты будешь ждать меня?

Эрвин поднял голову, все ещё сидя за разделяющим их столом. Он свел брови, напряженно вглядываясь в своего капитана.

— Я знаю, что ты не суеверен, — начал он. — Я никогда не видел пользы в молитвах или в чем-нибудь подобном. Я имею в виду, что если ад и существует, то там не может быть хуже, чем здесь.

Леви оглянулся через плечо и, заметив, что внимание Эрвина сосредоточено на нем, опустил взгляд на пол под своими ногами.

— Но если там есть что-то еще, не только гниль и тьма... Ты бы ждал меня?

Эрвин понял, что это был не гипотетический вопрос — мольба. Во рту пересохло, ощущение было такое будто он песка наглотался.

— Я буду ждать тебя там.

***

Даже спустя годы после войны Леви все еще просыпался от кровавых кошмаров. Временами он видел лица. Некоторых он знал — был свидетелем их смерти, другие же казались Леви призраками. Они появлялись в его снах снова и снова, хотя он никогда не был знаком с ними в реальной жизни. Единственное, что оставалось неизменным — его сны были наполнены красным цветом. Была ли это кровь или вспышки от взрывов, Леви не был уверен, но звон в ушах всегда звучал одинаково. Этот звон преследовал его, когда он просыпался; гудел, пока Леви, покачиваясь, вставал и вытирал холодный пот со лба, а затем ждал, пока его сердце перестанет биться, словно загнанный кролик.

Леви наклонился и пошарил в поисках выключателя от лампы, после чего выдвинул ящик прикроватной тумбочки, доставая пачку сигарет. Он сел на краю кровати, освещаемый тусклым светом ночной лампы, чиркнул спичкой о коробок и, сделав глубокую затяжку, позволил дыму заполнить легкие. Это его успокаивало. Звон в ушах медленно рассеивался.

Он взглянул на часы. Без пятнадцати пять.

«Дерьмо!»

Еще один драгоценный час сна был украден.

Он докурил сигарету и поплелся в сторону двери. Леви ненавидел общую баню, расположенную в их здании, но, тем не менее, там он мог вымыться, пока еще никто не проснулся. Если ему повезет, то он успеет привести себя в порядок до того, как ребенок в пятом номере проснется и начнет истошно вопить.

В маленькой комнатке в конце коридора Леви плеснул в лицо холодной водой, тщательно вычистил ногти и вымыл руки, прежде чем побриться. Он причесал волосы, перекинул полотенце через плечо и взглянул на тёмные круги под глазами.

Все могло бы быть гораздо хуже. По крайней мере, у него была крыша над головой. Он имел работу. Это было не так много, но он все еще был жив, хотя не чувствовал себя таковым в течение многих дней.

Леви быстро оделся в своей комнате, взял шляпу, висящую на крюке, выключил свет и прикрыл дверь, после чего тихо спустился по лестнице вниз.

На улице все было пасмурно-серым, влажный утренний воздух окутывал туманом. Лампы все еще горели, а по тротуару брели ранние прохожие: молочник со своей тележкой, женщина из прачечной и другие люди, спешившие по своим делам. Леви глубоко вздохнул и двинулся вниз по улице — он мог, не торопясь, пройтись до работы, а не садиться в тесный автобус, забитый с утра до отказа.

***

Эрвин сидел в своей комнате, глядя через открытое окно на десятки дымовых труб, выглядывавшие с крыш домов и простиравшихся дальше, чем он мог видеть.

Миссис МакГилвери — хозяйка пансиона, где он жил — не любила, когда постояльцы оставляли окна открытыми на всю ночь. Она по жизни была старомодной и суеверной, а вспышка гриппа, произошедшая в 1918-м году, только укрепила эти черты ее характера. Но Эрвин снова потерял сон, а чувство клаустрофобии заставляло его задыхаться в уединённой комнате.

Он должен был одеться час назад и отправиться на прогулку, но навязчивая мысль, что он разбудит старуху или каким-либо другим способом вызовет ее гнев, не оставляла его. Стоило ей поймать его прокрадывавшимся к выходу, как она тут же назвала бы его никчемным бездельником, и, возможно, ее нервозность окончательно передалась бы ему.

Он покачал головой, усмехнувшись глупым мыслям, и рассеянно потер шрам на руке. Кожа казалась в равной степени и пылающей, и онемевшей, и это расстраивало его. Временами ему хотелось очистить шрамы и вернуть нормальные ткани, содрать пальцами искалеченные мышцы и вытащить шрапнель, застрявшую в его сухожилиях и костях.

Хирурги сделали все, что смогли тогда, во время боев на полях Франции. Они спасли его жизнь и руку, но грызущая боль по ночам сводила его с ума.

Послышался перезвон колоколов в Башне Святого Августина.*

Один... Два... Три... Четыре... Пять...

Пять часов.

Эрвин оттолкнулся от подоконника и опустил створ. Ему достаточно было и часа вне этих стен, давление которых он не выдерживал. Он застегнул рубашку, поправил рукава и вытащил из шкафа в коридоре свое пальто.

Ранний утренний туман обдавал приятной прохладой его лицо. Эрвин на мгновение закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и вышел на тротуар.

Внезапный шум через дорогу привлек его внимание. Женщина уронила мешок со свежим бельем и раздражённо вскрикнула. Эрвин повернулся к начавшейся суматохе как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить невысокую фигуру, что прошла мимо него. Мужчина оглянулся через плечо, также привлеченный шумом, и Эрвин ухватил взгляд серых глаз и знакомых тонких темных бровей. Осознание, словно вспышка, пронзила Эрвина, а затем весь мир вокруг исчез, словно растворился во внезапно сгустившемся тумане. Он слышал топот копыт по земле, взрывы и крики людей. Они кричали вокруг него, стонали и плакали. Они умирали. В его ушах звенело, его ребра горели.

Контузия.

Эрвину не приходилось переживать нечто подобное с тех пор, как он покинул госпиталь ветеранов несколько месяцев назад. В этот раз ощущения были совсем другими. Это все было неправильно. Его рука болела, но на сей раз казалось, будто это левую сторону разорвало на части. Слова, которые он слышал, не звучали как английский, французский или немецкий — это была тарабарщина, и она исходила из его собственных уст.

Эрвин пытался открыть глаза, пока до него не дошло, что он их и не закрывал, а перед ним все так же возвышались стены, зияли окопы, хотя он должен был видеть улицу и здания своего квартала, сделанные из красного кирпича.

Голос звал его сквозь туман. Эрвин узнал его, вначале он звучал нечетко и приглушенно.

— ...вин! ...рвин!

Все внезапно растворилось, поле битвы и стены растаяли вокруг него. Он успел заметить последний проблеск голубого неба, которое растворилось окончательно, стоило ему моргнуть.

— Эрвин!

Его глаза широко распахнулись.

— Леви!

Он видел Леви. Человек, который проходил мимо него на улице, был Леви!

Эрвину понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сфокусировать свой взгляд на лице, которое находилось в паре дюймов от него. Когда ему все же это удалось, то появилось ощущение, будто он каждый день своей жизни видел Леви перед собой. Как он мог забыть обо всем этом?

Два мира соединились в один, взорвав его разум — Леви был здесь! Он стоял перед ним. Он отчаянно схватил его за плечи, чтобы Леви не исчез так же внезапно, как появился, и, не удержав равновесия, они оба упали на землю.

— Ты жив! — его голос звучал так хрипло, что Эрвин не был уверен, что его можно расслышать. Он продолжал повторять эти слова снова и снова, протянув руку к лицу Леви. — Ты жив, ты жив! Слава Богу, ты жив!

Эрвин коснулся рукою его Левой щеки, провел большим пальцем по линии брови.

— Слава Богу, ты живой, — прошептал он.

Леви тяжело дышал, но, услышав слова Эрвина, усмехнулся. Его губы искривились в подобии улыбки.

— И ничего ты с этим не поделаешь, приятель, — он говорил, растягивая слова, и акцент был другим, слова были чужими, но это был голос Леви, он как всегда, неуклюже улыбнулся. Он вообще редко когда проявлял эмоции. Эрвин же улыбался настолько широко, насколько его болезненное лицо позволило, до боли в щеках.

Кто-то шел к ним, видимо, спросить — не случилось чего? Эрвин дернул головой и оглянулся, вспомнив, где именно они находились, осознав, что они начали привлекать внимание каждого прохожего на тихой улице. Он отдернул руку и пробормотал извинения.

Лицо Леви вновь приобрело привычное хмурое выражение, из-за чего мысли вернулись к болезненным воспоминаниям. Они оба поднялись на ноги, и Леви дернул подбородком, веля Эрвину следовать за ним. Они прошли в молчании несколько кварталов, держа дистанцию, прежде чем Леви нырнул в переулок.

Эрвин завернул за угол, а Леви, схватив его за руку, дернул за кучу ящиков и прижал к стене. Он не терял времени зря, одной рукой схватившись за его рубашку, а второй — зарывшись в его светлых волосах. Потянув Эрвина на себя, Леви грубо поцеловал его — поцелуи выходили жесткими, страстными, они то и дело сталкивались зубами. В них не было нежности — только отчаянное безрассудство. Леви в порыве страсти потянул его волосы, сжатые в кулаке, и Эрвин позволил стону сорваться с его губ, и, тяжело дыша, они отстранились, не отрывая друг от друга диких, голодных взглядов.

Эрвин обхватил одной рукой Леви за спину и притянул к себе ближе, другой же прикоснулся к его лицу. Он улыбнулся одними уголками губ и наклонился, нежно, почти застенчиво вовлекая Леви в новый поцелуй, и тот немедля ответил. Леви провел языком по пухлым губам Эрвина, словно спрашивая разрешения, и он разомкнул губы, пропуская его язык и вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй.

Они совсем потеряли контроль, прижимаясь, жадно исследуя тела друг друга и хватаясь за все, до чего могли дотянуться, сминая одежду и страстно целуясь.

Когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга во второй раз, Леви приподнял голову, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Эрвина. Его глаза в тот момент были невообразимо синими. Словно в них сошлись два мира, слились небо и океан — ни в одной стране, нигде за всю свою жизнь, Леви не встречал настолько насыщенных оттенков синего.

— Ты вроде сказал, что будешь ждать меня? — голос Леви предательски дрогнул.

— Ну, думаю, я не просто так стоял на тротуаре, не так ли? — Эрвин ухмыльнулся, не сводя взгляда с вечно хмурого лица.

— Рад видеть, что у тебя всё такое же дерьмовое чувство юмора, — пробормотал он.

— Так же, как и у тебя, — шутливо ответил Эрвин, сглаживая растрепанные волосы, чтобы придать им хоть какое-нибудь подобие презентабельно вида.

Леви резко переменился в лице, он потянул его на себя и крепко поцеловал, после чего прижался лбом ко лбу Эрвина, тяжело вздохнув и чуть ли не рыдая.

— Ты не должен был умереть первым, ты, чёрт побери, идиот! — сдавленным голосом произнес он. — Я должен был спасти тебя, я не должен был тебя отпускать!

Эрвин притянул капитана к себе, его капитана, крепко прижал, уткнувшись подбородком в его тёмную макушку, и тихонько произнес:

— Все в порядке, Леви, все в порядке. Я сделал свой выбор. Это не твоя вина, ты все сделал правильно. Мне очень жаль, что пришлось покинуть тебя.

— Ублюдок! — Леви ударил его кулаком в грудь. — Ты не должен извиняться передо мной! Ты даже не знаешь!.. — он вздохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, уткнувшись лицом в шерстяное пальто Эрвина, и тот крепче прижал его, гладя одной рукой его шею, словно убаюкивая.

— Это не имеет значения, теперь ничего не имеет значения.

Они стояли там, в объятиях друг друга, пока город просыпался, и суета вокруг нарастала — мимо переулка, в котором они укрылись, проходили люди, проезжали машины.

— Ты живешь поблизости? — спросил Леви севшим голосом.

— Я живу с хозяйкой, — ответил Эрвин, извиняясь.

— Тогда пойдем ко мне, — произнёс он, делая шаг назад. — Не возлагай на мое жилье большие надежды — это та еще дыра.

— Мне все равно, — Эрвин потянулся к нему, успокаивающе сжав его ладонь, и оторвался от стены. — Главное, ты рядом.

— Старый сентиментальный поганец, — Леви, цыкнув, покачал головой и пошёл в сторону оживленной улицы. Усмехнувшись, Эрвин последовал за ним.

***

Эрвин лежал на спине, на небольшой кровати Леви, пытаясь отдышаться. Туман снаружи прояснился, и он сквозь узкое окно напротив видел, как облака проплывали над тёмными крышами. Леви, который лежал у него под боком, повернулся, доставая из прикроватной тумбочки сигареты. После некоторого сопротивления Эрвин вырвал из рук Леви сигарету и поднес ее к губам, затягиваясь, пока тот сверлил его раздраженным взглядом. Он выдохнул дым, создавая кольца, и позволил им рассеяться.

— Я думал, что ты ненавидишь курение, — Эрвин выгнул бровь, передавая сигарету хмурому спутнику.

— Ненавижу, — подтвердил он. — Просто, я думаю, сейчас тяжелее их избегать, нежели раньше. Знаешь ли, не так-то весело сидеть в траншеях, в ожидании... Нужно получать от чего-то удовольствие, — произнес Леви, задумчиво глядя на медленно тлеющий фитиль.

Эрвин перевернулся на бок, подставив под голову свою здоровую руку.

— И у тебя никого не было?.. — он не закончил вопрос, наблюдая за реакцией Леви и ожидая хоть какого-то ответа. Леви поморщился и стряхнул пепел от сигареты в пепельницу, стоявшую на тумбочке.

— Нет, даже написать некому... Если это так важно... — ответил он, пожав плечами. — А что насчёт тебя? — Леви, приподняв бровь, взглянул на Эрвина через плечо, прежде чем откинулся спиной на кровать.

Эрвин на мгновение сосредоточил свой взгляд на старой простыне, что была под ними.

— Я встречался с одной девушкой, прежде чем меня отправили на фронт, — он сжал губы в тонкую линию, после чего, как ни в чем не бывало, закончил, — но наши отношения не продлились долго, после того, как я ушёл.

— Она вышла замуж? — спросил Леви без лишних эмоций, и Эрвин взглянул на него, пытаясь понять, что тот чувствовал. Леви выглядел таким же хмурым, каким Эрвин его всегда и помнил. Он только скрестил руки на обнаженной груди, после чего потянулся и вытащил вторую сигарету.

— Да, — Эрвин кивнул, сосредоточив свой взгляд на Леви. — Вышла замуж за офицера-разведчика. Насколько я знаю, они живут где-то рядом с Нориджем и воспитывают сына.

Он не сводил взгляда с Леви. Эрвин чувствовал, что проходит какую-то проверку и, кажется, был близок к провалу.

— Звучит знакомо, — сказал Леви невозмутимо, повернувшись к нему спиной, чтобы докурить сигарету. — Какой позор... Ты мог получить все, что твоей душе угодно, а ты вновь ввязался в чью-то войну, которая тебе нахрен была не нужна, — Леви с трудом держал себя в руках, а его голос сочился ядом.

Эрвин потянулся и схватил его за талию.

— Капитан...

— Я больше не чёртов капитан!

— Леви! — Эрвин грубо развернул его, заставив взглянуть на него. В этот самый момент они могли быть где угодно, в сотне других жизней, так и не встретившись, и осознание этого причиняло ему боль. Но неизменно от того, где бы они ни находились, они оставались теми же, кем были. Времена и обстоятельства менялись, но они все также попадали в похожие ситуации, и в данный момент Эрвин чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили ножом в живот.

— Если бы я хотел что-то изменить, то сделал бы это, Леви, но я не захотел, никогда этого не хотел, — искренне произнес он.

Леви сбросил его руки с себя, и, свесив ноги с постели, он встал и поднял исподнее с пола.

— Это, чёрт возьми, все равно бесполезно, — огрызнулся он. — Здесь дела обстоят еще хуже, чем это было тогда. Мы пережили эту грёбаную войну, чтобы вновь вернуться к людям, слишком алчным, чтобы позволить другим жить, при этом не наживаясь на них и не суя свой нос в чужие дела.

— Это не имеет значения, Леви. Мы найдем способ выбраться из этого, — Эрвин чуть ли не умолял его.

Леви потянулся за брюками, аккуратно сложенными на спинке стула, но Эрвин вскочил, чтобы остановить его. Он обхватил его ладонями, крепко прижавшись к нему, уткнулся носом в его шею.

— Пожалуйста, Леви... Пожалуйста... — дыхание обожгло шею. — Я только вернул тебя...

Леви трясло в его руках. Он был все таким же сильным и крепким, но более уязвимым, чем раньше.

— Проклятье, Эрвин, — внезапно Леви зашелся рыданиями. — Я виновен в твоей смерти!

Эрвин оцепенел. Грудь Леви вздымалась с каждым судорожным вздохом.

— Тебя можно было спасти, а я позволил тебе умереть! — Леви прорвало от переполняющих его эмоций. Слёзы текли по его щекам, и Эрвин чувствовал, как они капали на его руки, оттого он лишь сильнее прижал Леви к себе. — Я должен был дать тебе эту чёртову сыворотку, но я отпустил тебя и думал, что умру вслед за тобой, но я продолжал жить, и каждый день был для меня адом!

Эрвин осторожно повернул его к себе и приподнял за подбородок его лицо, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Мне жаль, Леви. Мне так жаль... — Он убрал тёмные волосы Леви с глаз, а его собственное сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, пробьет грудную клетку.

— Чёрт возьми, прекрати извиняться! Это я должен просить прощения! — Леви грубо отпихнул его руку от своего лица, но Эрвин перехватил его руки и сильнее прижал к себе.

— Мне так жаль, что я возложил на твои плечи такую тяжкую ношу. Если бы не я, тебе не пришлось бы делать такой страшный выбор. И мне жаль, что я оставил тебя один на один с его последствиями.

Леви болезненно сжал его руку и стиснул зубы, но Эрвин вновь заговорил, не позволив тому продолжить акт самобичевания.

— Это не твоя вина, Леви. Я заставил тебя сделать этот выбор, но, к счастью, нам дан еще один шанс, — он осторожно отпустил Леви и смущенно провел по его лицу своими дрожащими пальцами. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне попытаться все исправить.

Леви ударил кулаком в грудь Эрвина, сдавшись под его напором. Он сотрясался в рыданиях, не способный что-либо сказать, а Эрвин не останавливал его, позволяя выплеснуть свои чувства и оставить в прошлом жизнь полную скорби. Эрвин сильнее обнял Леви, прижав к себе, позволяя окунуться в давно позабытые чувства, которые накрыли его вновь, словно морские волны, стоило им встретиться и вспомнить свою прошлую жизнь. В этот раз он не даст Леви в них утонуть.

***

Спустя несколько часов они лежали рядом на кровати, полураздетые, а Эрвин проводил пальцами по волосам Леви.

— Ты и раньше так стригся, — задумчиво произнес он, слегка потянув черные пряди. — Тебе идёт.

Леви нахмурился и взглянул на растрепанные золотистые волосы Эрвина, торчавшие в разные стороны.

— У тебя они не выбриты сзади, как раньше, мне это нравится. — Леви поймал взглядом улыбку Эрвина и уткнулся лицом в его руку, чтобы скрыть свою.

В комнате было тихо, лишь только шум случайных машин и грохот телеги раздавался из-за открытого окна, да плач ребёнка этажом выше нарушали эту безмятежность.

Некоторое время спустя Эрвин сжал в ладони руку Леви, вытянув его из полудремы.

— И что теперь?

Леви на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, прежде чем взглянуть на мужчину рядом с собой, как на нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Мы вместе, — произнес он прямо, и Эрвин согласно кивнул, переплетя их пальцы.

— До самого конца.

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеется в виду Башня Святого Августина, находящаяся в садах церкви Святого Джона в Хакни (Ист-Энде).


End file.
